Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an apparatus for cutting bread products into slices, consisting principally of: a stand; a supporting surface for the product to be sliced, carried by the stand; two groups of parallel cutting blades, each group being driven with an oscillating motion transverse to the supporting surface, the blades of the two respective groups being mounted alternately next to one another; and a pressure organ which can be moved over the supporting surface towards and away from the groups of blades.
An apparatus of the kind described in the first paragraph is chiefly used in shops, where the shop assistant slices a loaf of bread on request, before packing it. Known apparatus of this kind is equipped with relatively heavy cutter frames, which are arranged parallel next to each other so that all the blades cut into the loaf simultaneously, so that it takes a long time, from 8 to 15 seconds, to cut through the loaf.
The invention aims to so improve the apparatus of the kind described in the first paragraph, that the cutting time is considerably reduced.
The apparatus according to the invention is distinguished in that the cutter blades of one group include a different angle with the supporting surface than the blades of the other group.
As a result of this arrangement, the blades of the two groups no longer run parallel to one another, so that during cutting the blades of one group are ahead of the blades of the other. An arrangement of this kind also has the advantage that the bread can deflect more easily, so that resistance is reduced and the cutting time is consequently shortened to approximately 3 seconds.
In the preferred embodiment, the blades of one group cross those of the other group, the crossing point lying above the supporting surface. This ensures that the product to be sliced is pressed into the V-shaped opening formed by the blade groups, with the result that the product is automatically centered in the cutting blades.
In one embodiment, the end portion of each cutting blade of a group is engaged in a holder, which is connected via one or more coupling organs to a similar blade holder of the other group. This constructional solution ensures a considerable weight reduction, through the absence of the known cutting blade frames. The consequences of this weight reduction are, on the one hand, that the oscillating movement of the blade groups can be made more rapid, which has a positive effect on the cutting speed, and, on the other hand, that there is a considerable noise reduction, which is pleasant for the user. In order to reduce the number of pivot points, which are usually prone to wear, it is preferable to apply, as a coupling organ, a flexible band or strip which passes around a guidance element. This band or strip also contributes to the quiet operation and the saving of weight.
The invention further concerns an improvement to the pressure organ with which the product to be sliced is pushed towards the groups of cutting blades, and is pressed through the blades. The pressure organ according to the invention is guided along a channel section on each side of the supporting surface, and is mounted slidably in a bracket-shaped operating lever, projecting above the operating surface, which is fitted so that it is rotatable around an axis beneath the operating surface. By this means, the number of pivot points is considerably reduced, an exactly parallel guided movement of the pressing organ along the supporting surface is ensured, and the maneuverability of the slicing apparatus is improved for the user.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparaent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.